devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 4 Blue Orb Fragment Locations
Below is a list of all Blue Orb Fragments in Devil May Cry 4. To fill out the vitality gauge, the player must purchase 6 full Blue Orbs from the Divinity Statue. In the Special Edition, Blue Orbs can also be bought with real money via DLC, if done so, the blue orb fragments in the game will vanish, and purchasing more than fourteen orbs will not make the health bar bigger than it's supposed to. Once all are collected, the Modus Vivendi award will be unlocked in the original version of the game. The Special Edition instead only has an award to "Clear all secret missions.", which will be unlocked if this guide is followed. Mission 02 *Secret Mission 01: Annihilation - After using the Snatch above the streets, the secret mission is unmissable. *In the area with the Red Orb Crystal, follow the small red orbs to its right and they will lead to the fragment. *Combat Adjudicator - In the room before the battle with Berial, it is unmissable. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M02 (1).jpg|Secret Mission 01: Annihilation DMC4 blue orb fragment at M02 (2).jpg| DMC4 blue orb fragment at M02 (3).jpg| Mission 03 *After climbing up by using the Grim Grips at the start of the mission, head to the left and climb up again by using the Grim Grips. *At the second floor of the castle, in the area with the Blue Device, head to the south from the device and a window will be on the wall on the right. Destroy the window and the fragment will be inside. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M03 (1).jpg| DMC4 blue orb fragment at M03 (2).jpg| Mission 04 *Secret Mission 02: Alley-Oop - At the area where Nero must use the Gyro Blade to progress through a corridor with a fireball, the secret mission is at the wall where the fireball was being shot from. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M04.jpg|Secret Mission 02: Alley-Oop Mission 05 *Secret Mission 03: Nonviolent Resistance - At the starting area of the mission, after killing the enemies, head toward the stairs but go below it instead of climbing it up. *Secret Mission 10: Secret Mission 10: Puppet Master - After climbing up the stairs from the above and going to the next room, break the window on top of the fireplace. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M05 (1).jpg|Secret Mission 03: Nonviolent Resistance DMC4 blue orb fragment at M05 (2).jpg|Secret Mission 10: Secret Mission 10: Puppet Master Mission 06 *Immediately when the missions starts, the fragment is right in front on the same floor Nero is on. Do not fall down. *After fighting Agnus and activating the Blue Device, go up the stairs but instead of interacting with the door, use a Streak on the ledge at the opposite of the door and the fragment will be obtained. *Secret Mission 04: Tracking Treasure Down - After obtaining the last fragment and fighting the next group of enemies, head towards the right of the door you came in, the secret mission is behind the human on the left. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M06 (1).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M06 (2).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M06 (3).jpg|Secret Mission 04: Tracking Treasure Down Mission 07 *At the area with the disappearing floor (with the Mephistos), the fragment is in the middle of the area, simply double jump to it or use Enemy Step, etc. *Secret Mission 05: Sky Scraper- ? *Combat Adjudicator - This Combat Adjudicator is unmissable, it's in the area before the fight with Echidna. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M07 (1).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M07 (2).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M07 (3).jpg|Secret Mission 05: Sky Scraper Mission 08 *At the start of the mission, there will be a small corridor with a breakable object at the top of it. The fragment is within this object. *At the area with the puzzle related to where the sun is pointing, simply choose the wrong path then kill all enemies. The fragment will be above, double jump to it. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M08 (1).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M08 (2).jpg Mission 09 *Combat Adjudicator - At the main hall where the lasers appear, this Combat Adjudicator is to the left of the door you used to come in. *After taking the first elevator and slowing down time once, you will come to a second elevator. When it stops, two doors will open, choose the one that leads to nothing and jump down. Then turn the camera around and the fragment will be in plain view. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M09 (1).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M09 (2).jpg Mission 10 *Secret Mission 06: Vermifuge - When you reach the area with the lasers that come at you, cross them and then head to the wall to the right. *After the area with the lasers, do not activate the elevator, but instead jump towards the top of it. *Secret Mission 07: Free Running - Before entering the room Dante is in, interact with the wall to the left of the door and Divinity Statue. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M10 (1).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M10 (2).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M10 (3).jpg Mission 11 *Combat Adjudicator - When the mission starts, go left and follow the path, the Combat Adjudicator will be unmissable. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M11.jpg Mission 12 *Combat Adjudicator - The Combat Adjudicator is at the second area with the Blue Device and elevators, located near the end of the mission. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M12 (1).jpg Mission 13 *Combat Adjudicator - The Combat Adjudicator is at the area where Nero had to activate the Blue Device to walk through the disappearing floor. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M13 (1).jpg Mission 14 *Near the end of the mission, at the area with the Red Orb Crystal, the secret mission is to the right of the grave. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M14 (1).jpg Mission 15 *Combat Adjudicator - This Combat Adjudicator is unmissable. *Secret Mission 09: Unbreakable - At the area with the Red Orb Crystal, go down the stairs and do not enter the door, the secret mission is at the wall. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M15 (1).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M15 (2).jpg|Secret Mission 09: Unbreakable Mission 16 *Combat Adjudicator - This Combat Adjudicator is unmissable. *Secret Mission 11: Point of Impact - After the battle with the Basilisk outside of the castle, climb up the first set of stairs, then stop when you must go left to climb it more. Now double jump to the right and use a Sky Star to get to the secret mission, or use the Gunslinger Style with the Pandora with some Disaster Gauge, etc. *At the area with the Grim Grips (when you were Nero), one of the ways to get this is by using a Stinger at the edge (towards the southeast of the camera) which will land Dante at the right spot. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M16 (1).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M16 (2).jpg|Secret Mission 11: Point of Impact DMC4 blue orb fragment at M16 (3).jpg Mission 17 *At the streets area, kill all the enemies then jump up at the "Restaurant" on the left side of the street (from where you came). The fragment will be in plain sight when the angle changes. *Secret Mission 12: Steeplechase - After the last room, go to the right side and destroy the object next to the wall. The secret mission is behind it. DMC4 blue orb fragment at M17 (1).jpg DMC4 blue orb fragment at M17 (2).jpg|Secret Mission 12: Steeplechase See also *Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough *Devil May Cry 4 Hidden Red Orb Cache Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Devil May Cry 4